yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Naoko Yokota
First Name Last Name IMVU Name Nicknames ( This part is is optional, some are called Madd dog, tiger, or even kitten. ) Age ( Character's date of birth goes here. MM/DD ) Gender (Female/Male) Height ( Character's height goes here. But try to keep it realistic.) Weight ( Character weight goes here. ) Blood type ( A, B, AB, B, so on and so forth ) Behaviour/Personality ( Give me a 6 bullet description of your character. ) Apperance ( A vague or specific description of your characters looks. ) Allignment This is the allignment section where you can pick from this page YMRP Allignment system Right click it numb nuts. Once you find the one you want, simply delete all of this and place the name of the allignment in this section. ) (This is Optional to have.) What district do you live in? (( It's best to see your clan page, and see where most of your clan lives, if your a civillian or something in the lines of that its whereever. And if your a KPD then most likely District 3.)) Click here to see the Districts to pick from and the city background. Relationship ( For incoming people, this will be set to single. But if an agreement is worked out. This can be arranged. ) Occupation/Class Click HERE to see the Class/Occupation '''- > Classes/Occupation Occupation: The Kagemaru Rank: Oyabun However, if you dont want a occupation within the ones given, then you can pick another one. '''Fighting Style Base Style: '( Ex: Taichi) '''Flow of battle: '( Ex: Sei) ( Within YMRP, fighting styles are an essesnital and there is honestly little to no alternative for that notion. Having a fighting style is your right. It's your right to defend yourself! Click this link to see some of the principles for fighting and combat that we use within the rp, make sure to keep yourself updated so you know exactly how things go. YMRP fighting styles ) '''Chi Base (Optional) This system was made to regulate the chi system within YMRP. On the lInk provided, you will be able to pick from five chi archatypes for your character. this does not apply to everyone. If you do not want a chi base, you do not have to get one. Remember you can only have one that you accel in.Chi Base Page Chi Form Your chi form, or energy form is based on what type of chi your char will use. From Chakra, to Chi, to the power of nothingness, to pyscho energy. All of these things will be for you to pick and choose from. Remember you can only pick one, so choose wisely. Click this Link to pick which one you want. -> Simply copy and paste the description into this section after deleting the current text. -> The Energy System <- Weapon of Choice ( Sword? Knife? Ax? Throwing Knives? ) Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) Background ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! * 100 Percent Muscle Usage * Maximum Brain Capacity * Peak Human Accuracy * Peak Human Agility * Peak Human Celerity * Peak Human Combat * Peak Human Dexterity * Peak Human Durability * Peak Human Endurance * Peak Human Equilibrium * Peak Human Flexibility * Peak Human Healing * Peak Human Intelligence * Peak Human Jump * Peak Human Longevity * Peak Human Reflexes * Peak Human Sensory System * Peak Human Speed * Peak Human Stamina * Peak Human Strength * Peak Human Wisdom Omega gene level ( THIS CAN ONLY BE EDITED BY AN ADMIN but your more then welcome to take a look. ) CLick here -> Omega gene scanner Roleplay Selection ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ APPROVED BY ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun